Dragons: Rise of Berk
}} Dragons: Rise of Berk is a video game developed by Ludia, based of DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Official Description Dragons There are a large amount of dragons in this game. You can earn them by sending Toothless on search expeditions with Hiccup and, if you're lucky, you can get a dragon egg from the satchel. Once you find the eggs you can hatch them and place them on Berk. You can also just pay for the dragons with Runes. List of Dragons Available Unique Unique dragons are individual dragons that usually have debuted in the films and series. Each player can only own one of them, however, these rare dragons usually cost a lot of runes. Unique dragons are available during special promotions that occur almost twice a week, spanning from a day to four. *'Alpha Speed Stinger' *'Baited Breath' *'Bam' *'Bandit' *'Barf and Belch' *'Barf and Belch's Mate' *'Bargemine' *'Bedrock Terror' *'Big Buff' *'Bing' *'Boltbite' *'Bonecrusher's Conquest' *'Book Wyrm' *'Boom' *'Butt' *'Chichillen (not a dragon)' *'Chicken (not a dragon)' *'Clawlifter' *'Claytrapper' *'Cloudcarver' *'Cloudjumper' *'Cockatrice (not a dragon)' *'Dagur's Skrill' *'Darkvarg' *'Deathlout' *'Dijester' *'Dimflight' *'Dirt-Hurler' *'Dragon' *'Dronkeys' *'Duskgust' *'Earsplitter' *'Eclipser' *'Fanghook' *'Firecomb Crasher' *'Fireworm Queen' *'Floeshot' *'Flystorm' *'Forgefeist' *'Frostfire' *'Frostfright's Big Bro' *'Frostfright's Lil Sis' *'Garffiljorg' *'Gleamer' *'Gnasteeze' *'Gobber's Nemesis' *'Gothi's Frostfright' *'Gothi's Gronckle' *'Groundsplitter' *'Gritpicker' *'Gruff' *'Grump' *'Gustnudger' *'Halcyard' *'Head' *'Hofferson's Bane' *'Hookfang' *'Hookfang's Mate' *'Icebane' *'Iggy' *'Krogan's Singetail' *'Lake Skater' *'Light Fury' *'Lil Lullaby' *'Lump' *'Meatlug' *'Meatlug's Mate' *'Melonquarry' *'Mildew's Misery' *'Night Lights' *'Nipper' *'Pain' *'Peggy' *'Pestbud' *'Rubeus' *'Rumpus' *'Sacred Terror' *'Sailback' *'Scardian' *'Scauldy' *'Scorch' *'Sharpshot' *'Shipsbane' *'Shattermaster' *'Sinker-Claws' *'Sirenade' *'Skullcrusher' *'Skykarver' *'Skypiercer' *'Sleuther' *'Smidvarg' *'Snaggletooth' *'Sneaky' *'Snuffnut' *'Sparkle & Sparks' *'Spitelout's Kingstail' *'Springwing' *'Stokehead' *'Stormfly' *'Stormfly's Mate' *'Surflurker' *'Sven's Nightmare' *'Thawfest Hen (not a dragon)' *'Thornado' *'Thump' *'Toksin' *'Toothless (starting dragon)' *'Toothless' Rival' *'Torch' *'Torch's Mother' *'Torch's Sister' *'Torch's Brother' *'Tormentor' *'Trap-phoomerang' *'Triple Strype' *'Tuffwing' *'Twist-Trapper' *'Valka's Mercy' *'Valka's Seashocker' *'Whirlwing' *'Whip and Lash' *'Windshear' *'Winged Warden' *'Wingnut' Exclusive Exclusive dragons are similar to Unique dragons, but you can have more than one on Berk. Some debuted in the films and series. Many of these dragons were released by Ludia every season or major festival, eg. Summer, Spring, Easter. *'Ambered Nadder' *'Aurum' *'Aurvandil' *'Barf and Belch's Offspring' *'Basket Case' *'Belchfast' *'Blawberry' *'Bludcrest' *'Boarcharger' *'Boiling Billows' *'Boneshedder' *'Bonnefire' *'Borealis' *'Bork Week Nadder' *'Broken Blade' *'Cagecruncher' *'Cawmour' *'Cheesemonger' *'Chillblade' *'Chompers' *'Coldsnap' *'Covecharger' *'Dawnstar' *'Dazzlesing' *'Death & Chocolates' *'Death Song' *'Deepfreeze' *'Desert Wraith' *'Dewdrop' *'Dustbrawler' *'Edge Nadder' *'Edgewing' *'Egg Blossom' *'Fangmaster' *'Firescrapes' *'Flaredawn' *'Four-Man' *'Frozen Groncicle' *'Fryrir' *'Galesplitter' *'Garden Dragon' *'Glazier' *'Gobstinker' *'Gothi's Pet' *'Gnarley' *'Grazefall' *'Gresskarmor' *'Hackagift' *'Heartwarmer' *'Heel & Brak' *'Hookfang's Offspring' *'Hotshot' *'Hurribane' *'Icebreaker' *'Irongaze' *'Ironhide' *'Irontooth' *'Jewelbilant' *'Junior Tuffnut Junior' *'Kick-off Terror' *'Kilnkin' *'Knocks' *'Lashbane' *'Lavender Skrill' *'Leafy Snaptrapper' *'Lonewood' *'Mariner's Myth' *'Masked Sweet Death' *'Mea' *'Meatlug's Offspring' *'Melting Wing' *'Mistmenace' *'Mossguard' *'Mosster' *'Muddlehunt' *'Mudgut' *'Night Swarm' *'Nightwatch' *'Outsnapper' *'Pyre-Flier' *'Puddlemuck' *'Quicksand' *'Quiverpain' *'Rane & Shyne' *'Rattling Smokebreath' *'Rosethorn' *'Sawtooth' *'Scentinel' *'Schmoozer' *'Sear' *'Seasail' *'Shimmerwing' *'Skystreaker' *'Sleigher' *'Slimeslinger' *'Slushclaws' *'Smogger' *'Snappy-Zappy-Sand-Zapper' *'Sneezlehunch' *'Snogglesong' *'Snoggletog Wraith' *'Soaring Sidekick' *'Solar Flare' *'Sour Grapple' *'Spark Guard' *'Sparklestank' *'Splashspout' *'Starstreak' *'Stoneslice' *'Stonewall' *'Stormfly's Offspring' *'Sunchaser' *'Sunsoak' *'Sweetcicle' *'Sweet Wraith' *'Thornforce' *'Thorstopian' *'Trailtwister' *'Warywing' *'Wingwary' *'Wonderclap' *'Woodwind' *'Yakstacker' Common Common dragons are dragons that are available every time once you have reached a certain level. Players have to search for them with Toothless, or they may be earned through Card Packs. They can also be available to players with lower levels during promotions. *'Monstrous Nightmare' *'Gronckle' *'Terrible Terror' *'Scauldron' *'Whispering Death' *'Smothering Smokebreath' *'Deadly Nadder' *'Hobblegrunt' *'Snaptrapper' *'Snafflefang' *'Changewing' *'Timberjack' *'Shockjaw' *'Hackatoo' *'Hideous Zippleback' Scarce (Uncommon) Scarce (Uncommon) dragon species are similar to common ones, just that they require more search time and are only available at higher levels. *'Thunderdrum' *'Typhoomerang' *'Raincutter' *'Sliquifier' *'Thunderpede' *'Flightmare' *'Hotburple' *'Scuttleclaw' Rare Rare dragon species are similar to common and scarce ones, just that they require more search time and are only available at higher levels. *'Boneknapper' *'Thornridge' *'Rumblehorn' *'Sand Wraith' *'Stormcutter ' *'Skrill' *'Seashocker' *'Sweet Death' *'Tide Glider' *'Fireworm Princess' *'Windwalker' *'Shivertooth' *'Woolly Howl ' *'Groncicle' *'Ripwrecker' *'Grapple Grounder' *'Sword Stealer' *'Windstriker' *'Snow Wraith' *'Slithersong' *'Night Terror' *'Thunderclaw' *'Egg Biter' *'Razorwhip' *'Snifflehunch' *'Catastrophic Quaken' *'Eruptodon' *'Shovelhelm' *'Armorwing' *'Threadtail' *'Windgnasher' *'Prickleboggle' *'Gobsucker' *'Triple Stryke' *'Rockstomper' *'Cavern Crasher' *'Speed Stinger' *'Singetail' *'Buffalord' *'Submaripper' *'Small Shadow' *'Alpha Shadow' *'Sandbuster' *'Sentinel' *'Slitherwing' *'Grim Gnasher' *'Silkspanner' *'Dramillion' *'Hobgobbler' *'Deathgripper' Exotic Exotic dragons are dragons found by Trader Johann. They have much more rare and dazzling colors than their normal counterparts and are earned through collections. A player can get more than one of the same exotic dragon. *'Buffalord' *'Cavern Crasher' *'Egg Biter' *'Flightmare' *'Grapple Grounder' *'Hackatoo' *'Moldruffle' *'Razorwhip' *'Ripwrecker' *'Scauldron' *'Shivertooth' *'Shockjaw' *'Shovelhelm' *'Sliquifier' *'Slithersong' *'Smothering Smokebreath' *'Speed Stinger' *'Sweet Death' *'Sword Stealer' *'Thunderpede' *'Tide Glider' *'Whispering Death' *'Vaynglory' *'Foliander' *'Coaldron' *'Budbite' Defender Also known as Battle dragons, these dragons are fitted with armor and perform much better in battle. In the film, they were used by Drago Bludvist in his Dragon Army and are now rescued. They can be obtained from collection or special events. *'Boneknapper' *'Changewing' *'Deadly Nadder' *'Fireworm Princess' *'Flightmare' *'Grapple Grounder' *'Groncicle' *'Gronckle' *'Hackatoo' *'Hideous Zippleback' *'Hobblegrunt' *'Hotburple' *'Monstrous Nightmare' *'Raincutter' *'Ripwrecker' *'Rumblehorn' *'Scauldron' *'Scuttleclaw' *'Seashocker' *'Shockjaw' *'Skrill' *'Sliquifier' *'Smothering Smokebreath' *'Snafflefang' *'Snaptrapper' *'Stormcutter' *'Sweet Death' *'Sword Stealer' *'Terrible Terror' *'Thunderclaw' *'Thunderdrum' *'Thunderpede' *'Tide Glider' *'Timberjack' *'Typhoomerang' *'Whispering Death' *'Windstriker' *'Woolly Howl' Brute Brute dragons are the servants of the Green Death. Once the Green Death is unlocked, the Brute Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Boneknapper' *'Buffalord' *'Night Terror' *'Skrill' *'Snaptrapper' *'Stormcutter' *'Timberjack' *'Sentinel' Exiled Exiled dragons are the servants of the Screaming Death. Once the Screaming Death is unlocked, the Exiled Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Windgnasher' *'Gronckle' *'Hideous Zippleback' *'Monstrous Nightmare' *'Stormcutter' Seedling Seedling dragons are the servants of the Foreverwing. Once the Foreverwing is unlocked, the Seedling Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Night Terror' *'Prickleboggle' *'Rumblehorn' *'Sand Wraith' *'Timberjack' *'Snifflehunch' *'Speed Stinger' *'Sweet Death' Primal Primal dragons are the servants of the Bewilderbeast. Once the Bewilderbeast is unlocked, the Primal Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Submaripper' *'Groncicle' *'Typhoomerang' *'Hobblegrunt' *'Snafflefang' *'Snifflehunch' *'Thornridge' Liberated Liberated dragons are the servants of Drago's Bewilderbeast. Once Drago's Bewilderbeast is unlocked, the Liberated Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Stormcutter' *'Speed Stinger' *'Thunderclaw' *'Armorwing' *'Catastrophic Quaken' *'Monstrous Nightmare' Marooned Marooned dragons are the servants of the Purple Death. Once the Purple Death is unlocked, the Marooned Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Silkspanner' *'Alpha Shadow' *'Sandbuster' *'Sliquifier' Grim Grim dragons are the servants of the Shellfire. Once the Shellfire is unlocked, the Marooned Dragons can be obtained from its collection. *'Sentinel' *'Scauldron' *'Tide Glider' *'Rumblehorn' Premium These dragons are only available in Card Packs. These dragons all have special ornamental features when placed on Berk. *'Mildew's Strain' *'Thornshade' *'Tuffnut's Death Ride' *'Skrill Chiller' *'Axewing' *'Spikeback' *'Hunterbolt' *'Incognito' *'Trancemare' *'Furnace' *'Flashfright' *'Wise Wind' *'Reignstorm' *'Slimeball' *'Royal Fireworm' *'Magmadon' *'Skyfire' *'Colorcrunch' *'Greenkeep' *'Gravedigger' *'Silent Knight' *'Springshedder' *'Flutter-Fog' *'Champerone' *'Büttor-Bol (not a dragon)' *'Ghaslit' *'Kandy & Kane' *'Crubble' *'Syringaca' *'Goldrush' *'Smog-bomber' *'Brood-blossom' *'Rhineblow' *'Steelspike' *'Jade-Blade' *'Infernier' *'Beezelord' *'Mopey-Slick' *'Sweet-Stripe' *'Steam-spewer' Champion These dragons have been introduced since Champions of Berk Update and can be obtained just in Champion Packs. Just like the Unique Dragons, a player may have only one Champion Dragon. *'Catastrophic Quaken' *'Windgnasher' *'Triple Stryke' *'Steeltrap' *'Whip-Slash' *'Windstriker' Legendary (Alphas) *'Green Death' *'Foreverwing' *'Bewilderbeast' *'Screaming Death' *'Drago's Bewilderbeast' *'Purple Death' *'Shellfire' *'Crimson Goregutter' Since the "legendary update", six new giant, so called legendary dragons have been introduced. These dragons are placed around Berk, they can search for unique items to trade for new dragons. Each Legendary can also search for items to trade for unique dragons or runes. 'Green Death -' The Green death is the less aggressive cousin of the Red Death, Located in the volcano, he keeps a close eye on the dragons living on the spacious island he unlocks. And for a fee of runes he can lower training costs. He can also find items over an eight hour search to trade to gain his "Brute Dragons" and runes. A player requires 45 Vikings on Berk, Toothless at level 30, unlock four quests and the Green Death collection or pay 15,000 runes. 'Foreverwing -' The Foreverwing is a dragon unique to Berk and lives on the tranquil mountainside disguised as a forest. he unlocks a logging space and can boost the logging efficiency by 100% as well as searching for items to unlock the "Seedling dragons". A player requires 160 Vikings on Berk, the Green Death and unlock the collection or pay 30,000 runes to unlock the Foreverwing. 'Bewilderbeast -' The Bewilderbeast can boost the dragon's fishing ability by 100% and unlocks a new fishing space. This mighty dragon lives in a forest of icebergs and ice spires the leonine king can, like all Legendaries, can search for items to trade for its 'Primal Dragons' and resources (When this dragon is searching you can see the silhouette of the dragon swimming around Berk). A player requires 1000 Vikings on Berk, the Foreverwing and unlock the collection or pay 75,000 runes to unlock the Bewilderbeast. 'Screaming Death -' The Screaming Death lives in a large tunnel on a cliff behind the Meade Hall. It can search for items for its 'Exiled Dragons' for 22 hours and can boost the battle abilities of dragons by 50%. A player has to have 2200 Vikings on Berk, the Bewilderbeast and unlock the Screaming Death collection or pay 150,000 runes to unlock the Screaming Death. 'Drago's Bewilderbeast -' Drago's Bewilderbeast lives in the ocean, near a huge cave inside an island located to the west of Berk. It can search for 22h for collection items that the player can use to trade in for its 'Liberated Dragons'. It can boost the iron gathering of all dragons in exchange for runes. To obtain it, a player must have 2550 Vikings on Berk, the Screaming Death and complete its collection or pay 150,000 runes. 'Purple Death -' The Purple Death lives in a gigantic lake located west of the Foreverwing's mountain. It can search for 22h for collection items that the player can use to trade in for its 'Marooned Dragons'. It can boost the amber gathering of all legendary dragons in exchange for runes. To obtain it, a player must have 6,800 Vikings on Berk, Drago's Bewilderbeast unlocked, and complete its collection or pay 150,000 runes. 'Shellfire -' The Shellfire lives in the ocean and is located south of the Green Death's volcano. It can search for 22h for collection items that the player can use to trade in for its 'Grim Dragons'. It can speed up active countdown timers on Berk in exchange for runes. To obtain it, a player must have 7,250 Vikings on Berk, 3 dragon statues at level 5, and 4 effect statues. 'Crimson Goregutter -' Currency There are currently 6 types of currency, *Runes **Runes are obtained by buying the rider's dragons, finishing certain quests, Titan-training, Toothless' searches, completing journeys, gifts, collections, defeating raids, card packs, liking the ROB Facebook page, connecting your account to Facebook while playing and after removing rocks of any size. A player can also acquire them by purchasing them from Ludia. Runes can speed up building and removing trees and rocks, pay for dragons to get them instantly without searching for them, naming dragons, buying other extremely valuable things, and are the only way to get Legendary/Rider dragons. Because of all of their uses, runes are the most precious and expensive currency items in the whole game. *Fish **Fish is used to upgrade the sawmill, the woodstacks and the iron storage, clear trees, level up dragons and send dragons to collect iron. You can feed Toothless and other dragons these to level up. Tapping on dragons you own and pressing the FISH button will catch fish at the fish hut depending on the fish huts or dragons level. The amount of fish you can keep depends on the level of your fish basin. You can also get fish by releasing your dragons, failing the Titan Training, searching with Toothless, completing collections, finishing Journeys and winning a Brawl while having all the pack slots full. *Wood/Logs **Logs are used to upgrade the fishing huts, fish basin, clear rocks, unlock new lands, build buildings, to train dragons and send dragons to collect iron. Wood is obtained by tapping on dragons you own and pressing the LOG button which will bring the dragon to the sawmill and carry wood back to you. The amount of logs you can keep depends on the level of your wood stack. You can also get wood by searching with Toothless, clearing trees, completing collections, finishing Journeys and winning a Brawl while having all the pack slots full. *Amber **Amber is a new resource that can be obtained by trading 1000 raw ambers with Eret, on his ship at the south of Berk. Both raw amber and amber can be gained through gauntlets, daily gifts and other special events. Raw Amber may also be obtained from releasing dragons or searching with the Legendary Dragons. 30 amber can be traded with Eret to obtain amber statues of a certain dragon. This statue can be upgraded until level 5, and will boost the certain dragon's production of wood and fish. The current Dragon statues available are of the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronkle, the Terrible Terror, the Deadly Nadder, the Whispering Death, the Timberjack, the Typhoomerang, the Night Terror, the Hideous Zippleback, the Skrill, the Flightmare, the Thunderdrum, the Triple Stryke, the Scauldron, the Sword Stealer, the Fireworm Princess, the Stormcutter, the Changewing, the Seashocker, the Flightmare, the Sentinel, the Slithersong, the Smothering Smokebreath, the Snafflefang, and the Snaptrapper. There are also other types of statues: the Statue of Heroic Precision makes the enemy's dragons never evade in Brawl mode, the Berk Brawler Statue gives the player more trophies in brawl, the Quick Claws Statue makes the dragons move faster in Battles, the Summer Statue, Fall Statue, Winter Statue, and Spring Statue give the player resources, the Green Death Statue, the Foreverwing Statue, the Bewilderbeast Statue, the Screaming Death Statue, and the Drago's Bewilderbeast Statue increase the dragons' boosts. If the player decides to destroy a statue, there will be an amount of Raw Amber received, depending on the statue's level. *Iron **Iron is a new resource that you can get after level 12 Meade Hall. Iron is used to level up your dragons after level 80, upgrade the academy, the iron storage and the buildings, upgrade Gobber's hut to level 2 and sending Grump into journey. Unlike wood and fish, iron cannot be bought with runes. It can be obtained by sending dragons for an amount of fish or wood, completing journeys, quests and collections and from the card packs. *Odin's Coins **Odin's Coins are a new resource that can only be used in Odin's Market to buy dragons and special card packs. They can be obtained from card packs (with the exception of the ones in Odin's Market) and in-game purchases. The Village The complete list of buildings include: *Meade Hall You can upgrade the Meade Hall to get buildings like Windmills, Huts and others. Buying these will increase the amount of Vikings you have but there is a limit of Vikings that you can have in the village. You can increase the limit by upgrading your Meade Hall. *Astrid's House Unlocking Astrid's House earns you an achievement and you can get Stormfly. A player requires 1 Viking or 5 runes to build it. *Fishleg's House Unlocking Fishlegs' House will earn you an achievement and you can get Meatlug. A player requires 10 Vikings or 40 runes to build it. *Snotlout's House Unlocking Snotlout's House will earn you an achievement and you can get Hookfang. A player requires 20 Vikings or 100 runes to build it. *Tuffnut and Ruffnut's House Unlocking Tuffnut and Ruffnut's House will earn you an achievement and you can get Barf and Belch. A player needs 45 Vikings or 350 runes to build it. *Eret's Boat Unlocking Eret's Boat will earn you an achievement. A player requires 55 Vikings or 465 runes to build it. *Academy The Academy is used to train dragons and level them up. A dragon has to go for training every 3 levels. The Academy can hold up to 4 dragons if upgraded to the maximum level with runes. *Valka's Sanctuary Valka's Sanctuary is used to level dragons up to its Titan Wing form (Level 51 to 52). It requires one level 51 dragon and 8 million wood. Building takes a full day. *Wood Stack The Wood Stack controls the amount of wood Berk can have at one point of time. It can be upgraded to store more wood by using fish. *Fish Basin Similar to the Wood Stack, this building controls the amount of fish Berk can have at one point of time. It can be upgraded to store more fish by using wood. *Sawmill Dragons can log for wood here. When dragons log for wood, lumberjacks will stand beside large pine trees and chop wood and dragons will have to hover over the trees to get wood. There are three Sawmills on Berk, each can be upgraded to have three spots. *Fish Hut The Fish Hut is where dragons can fish. When dragons fish, boats with fishermen on them will be deployed and dragons will have to fish beside them. There are three on Berk in total, each one can be upgraded to have three fishing slots. *Viking Buildings There are several buildings meant for Vikings to live in. They increase the amount of Vikings on Berk. The Viking Shack has 1 Viking in it, the Viking Hut has 2, the Weather Vane has 3, the Viking House has 5, the Viking Cabin has 10, the Windmill has 12, the Grooming Station has 20, the Viking Hearth has 25, the Viking Lodge has 50, the Blacksmith has 75, the Town Square has 115, the Water Tower has 158 and the Viking Villa has 220. *Hangar The Hangar is a place to store dragons that a player chooses not to place on Berk. The 3D Hangar on the edge of the cliff has many functions in it. Dragons live in a comfortable habitat in it and the player can feed, send for training, name, view statistics and release them from inside the Hangar. Dragons can be placed onto Berk or placed into the Hangar anytime unless the Dragon Capacity on Berk or the Hangar runs out. A player can upgrade the Hangar with runes to store more dragons. *The Great Forge *The Smithy *Iron Storage *Heather's House *Dagur's House *Eret's House *Valka's House Fleet Mode (Battle Mode) Fleet Mode is a new game mode that was released on December 5th 2015. The objective is to defend Berk from Raiders using dragons with the aid of supports (Catapult and Flare). Before combat begins, you can scout first for 30 seconds where you can view the five different types of ships: Flagship, Armored Ship, Attack Ship, Ranged Ship and Supply Ship. When combat begins, you start off with 30 energy. Energy are used for deploying dragons or for using the Catapult and Flare. The combat ends when you have destroyed the Flagship, retreating, if the time runs out or if all your dragons gets exhausted. At the end of a successful defend, you will receive Treasure Key as your reward. Depending on how quickly you destroy the Flagship dealt to Berk, you can receive from 1-3 Treasure Keys. Treasure Keys are used to open Treasure Chests. The chest will randomly offer you with rewards such as resources or collection items including gears. Gears can be used to unlock defender dragons. There are currently 3 different dragon types: *Relentless Attacker Attacker dragons (indicated by a red fireball) are good in damage but can be quite vulnerable. They attack from a medium distance from the ship. *Tough Defender Defender dragons (indicated by a green heart) withstands huge amount of damage and therefore, should be used as a shield for other dragons. However, they firepower is rather weak and they attack at a close range. This enables them to fire at a Ranged Ship without getting hit. *Ranged Sharpshooter Sharpshooter dragons (indicated by a yellow target symbol) can damage the ships from a safe distance. Their health is rather average, along with their firepower. All of them has different ability that helps you in combat if you use them well. There are also a specialized type of standard dragon called Battle Dragon. This dragons have better combat statistics, but they get less Fish or Wood. You can get them from Trader Johann collections by completing the number of collection items you need to gather for it. There are also different ships in the attack: *Flagship The Flagship is the main ship of the fleet. Taking out other ships will help to bring down its health. However, defeating the Flagship only also brings victory. The Flagship deploys gigantic fire balls from their catapult onto Berk. These ships are unable to attack dragons. *Attack Ship These ships are small, but attack dragons rapidly with arrows. They take down dragons the fastest, hence their name. As these ships can only attack at a close range, attacking at a distance works best. *Armored Ship The Armored Ship attacks dragons at a distance slowly. However, they are tough and are hard to take down. They also have the the ability to shoot down dragons at a far distance, including Ranged Sharpshooters. *Ranged Ship These ships can attack dragons from a far distance. They shoot large fire balls that are capable of hitting many targets. However, they are unable to attack dragons which are close to it. *Supply Ship These ships are the easiest to take down as they provide energy easily and do not attack dragons. They are normally found beside larger ships in sheer numbers. Help *Goal **In Dragons: Rise of Berk, you help Hiccup teach Vikings and Dragons how to live together and build up the village of Berk. As your dragons grow, so does your village! *Finding Dragons **Hiccup and Toothless search for Dragon Eggs on the islands around Berk: Select Toothless' roost and tap the Search button. then choose the dragon you want to find, and select 1-3 saddlebags that you want to fill on this trip. Toothless' level determines which dragons can be found during a Search. Toothless can find Dragon Eggs, or resources such as Fish, Wood or Runes. *Hatching Dragons ** All Dragon are hatched at the Hatchery. Once the Egg is hatched, you will see what kind of Dragon you've found! You can then place the baby dragon on the island of Berk. *Feeding Dragons **You must feed dragons so they can grow and acquire skills. Select a dragon and press the FEED button to spend a certain amount of Fish. After 3 feedings, the dragon gains a level. The dragon's skills improve, and the feed costs increase. *Training Dragons **After a certain number of feedings the dragon requires TRAINING at the Dragon Academy. Training takes time, gives the dragon an immediate level increase, and may unlock a new skill or a new appearance. Dragon training is limited by the current level of the Dragon Academy *Titans **At Level 51, dragons require TITAN-TRAINING with Valka in order to grow. Titan-training takes time, and is not always successful on the first try. If Titan-training is unsuccessful, you gain Resources and an increased chance of the success on the next attempt. Titan-sized dragons have increased skills, and can continue to be trained at the Academy as usual. *Dragon Jobs **Dragons have two jobs: FISHING and LOGGING. When a dragon has the Fishing skill, press FIND FISH to send that dragon to an available Fish Hut spot. When a dragon has the Logging skill, press FIND WOOD to send that dragon to an available Sawmill spot. Dragons have a specific fishing RATE, logging RATE, and fishing/logging TIME LIMIT, all of which change as your dragon LEVELS UP. Dragons will perform their jobs until the time limit is reached, or, you can press the CALL BACK button to bring them back early. Each Fish Hut and Sawmill can be upgraded to hold a maximum of 3 dragons simultaneously. *Storing Dragons **Dragons can be stored in the Dragon Hangar to make room for new dragons. To store a dragon, select its roost, press its info and select SEND TO HANGAR. To return a Stored dragon from the Hangar to berk, go to the hangar, select OPEN, choose the dragons, and press PLACE IN BERK. *Releasing Dragons **You can release unwanted Dragon Eggs or Dragons in exchange for a certain amount of Fish. You can release a Dragon Egg instead of placing it in the Hatchery. You can release a Hatched dragon instead of placing it on Berk. You can release a Stored dragon from the Hangar instead of placing it on Berk. *Buying Dragons **Toothless' level determines which Dragons are available in the Store. Press the Dragon Egg button on the screen and select your dragon. You can also buy unique dragons, such as Stormfly, Meatlug or Hookfang. *Naming Dragons **Every Dragons deserves a name! To name your Dragon, select its roost, press info, and select NAME. When you are satisfied with your name, select the Check Mark Button. There is a maximum number of characters per name. This action costs runes. *Collection **You can earn COLLECTION ITEMS from Explorations and Combat. When you have enough collection items, you can redeem them in the COLLECTION SCREEN for a reward. *Collection Rewards **You can redeem collections for RESOURCES (Fish, Wood, or Runes), or DRAGONS (Exotic, or Battle). Exotic dragons are standard dragons with unusual coloration; Battle dragons are standard dragons outfitted with armor. *Finding Collection Items **To find a specific collection item, go to the Collection screen and select an item. You will be directed to the Island where that collection item may be found. *Combat **Raiders attack Berk on a regular basis. You can deploy dragons to defend Berk and turn back the Raider Fleet by sinking the FLAGSHIP before you dragons are exhausted, or the attack on Berk succeeds. You can earn up to 3 TREASURE KEYS as your reward. Combat missions are shown in the Mission Scroll, when available. *Starting Combat **To start combat, accept the current Combat Mission. The DEFEND BERK screen appears. From the Defend Berk screen, choose which of your available dragons will defend Berk against Raiders. Dragons are divided into three types: ATTACKERS (indicated by a fireball), SHARPSHOOTERS (indicated by a target symbol), and DEFENDERS (indicated by a heart). Each dragon has a strength value to indicate their relative strength in Combat. When the dragons are selected, you can pay the Battle Cost and begin combat. *Scout Mode **Combat begins with SCOUT MODE, which lasts 30 seconds. Select the ships in the Raider Fleet to view their type, level, and attack range. Press Skip to begin combat before the timer elapses. *Combat Actions **To send a dragon into combat, select a dragon from the list, and then select a spot on the map where the Dragons will appear. The dragon flies to the closest ship and attacks until the ship is destroyed or the dragon is exhausted and returns home. Sinking the ship damages the Flagship of the Fleet. To use the Catapult, select the Catapult and then select a target ship. The Catapult fires at the ship. To use the Flare, select the Flare and then select a ship or an area of the map. All deployed dragons will move towards the Flare, and then select new combat targets. Every combat action costs ENERGY. You gain extra Energy by sinking ships. *Raider Ships **There are five types of Raider Ships: FLAGSHIP - The Command Ship. Fires Catapult to damage Berk; ARMORED SHIP - Hard to destroy; RANGE SHIP - Fires a long distance; ATTACK SHIP - Rapid-fire ships; SUPPLY SHIP - Provides extra energy when sunk. Does not attack, or affect Flagship health. *Treasure Keys **You can claim up to three TREASURE KEYS for defending Berk from a Raid. The number of Keys depends on the amount of damage Berk has sustained. For each Treasure Key you have at the end of a Combat Mission, you can open a TREASURE CHEST. Treasure Chests contain resources (Fish, Wood, or Runes) or collection items. *Vikings and Meade Hall **Berk needs Vikings as much as it needs Dragons. You need a certain Viking population in order to place dragons, buy buildings, or upgrade buildings. Your VIKING LIMIT is the maximum number of Vikings you can currently hold on Berk. Your Viking Limit can be increased by upgrading Meade Hall. *Adding Vikings **To add more Vikings to Berk, you must buy new Viking homes. Select the Viking display to open the Viking store and see which buildings are available. Place the buildings on Berk to add more Vikings to your population. *Upgrading Buildings **You can upgrade almost any building on Berk except the Viking homes. Select the building and press the Upgrade button. When the upgrade is complete, the building statistics are improved. You can also repair the home for the main Dragon Riders: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut & Tuffnut. *Expanding Berk **In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Berk starts off as a small island...but does not stay small for long! You can repair bridges connecting to new areas of Berk. *Clearing Obstacles **You can clear Trees and Rocks from Berk by spending Fish or Wood. Clearing Trees reward you with a small amount of Wood. Clearing Rocks gives you a small amount of Runes. *Resources **Dragons: Rise of Berk uses three resources: Fish, Wood, and Runes. Fish is stored in the FISH BASIN. Wood is stored in the LUMBERYARD. You can upgrade both buildings to increase your storage capacity. Fish and Wood are earned by dragons working at Fish Huts and Sawmills, clearing trees, releasing Dragons, completing explorations or completing missions. Runes are earned by clearing rocks, completing explorations or completing missions. *Buying Resources **You can purchase Fish, Wood and Runes directly from the store. First, select the resource you want to buy to open the appropriate store. You can buy full or partial refills of Fish and Wood from the store. The amount of Fish or Wood is determined by your storage capacity. You can buy Runes in fixed bundles. *Missions **Characters in Berk will give you missions to complete. Select a character portrait under the Mission Scroll to begin a mission. Mission reward you with some combination of Fish, Wood or Runes. *Legendary Dragons **Legendary Dragons can search for their own Collection Items. Each Legendary Dragon has its own boost. The Green Death Boost decreases the cost of training at the Academy. The Foreverwing Boost increases the rate of wood gathering with dragons. The Bewilderbeast Boost increases the rate of fish gathering with dragons. The Screaming Death Boost increases dragon strength in battle. *Trader Johann's ship **Certain collection items can only be found at Trader Johann's Ship, located to the left of the Mead Hall. Select the ship to see what collection items are available. It can also be selected by selecting Johann's Ship button in the collection menu. Runes, fish or wood can be traded for collection items. New trades are available after a certain amount of hours. You can get new trades faster by selecting the New Stock Now button. *Hangar Expansion **Expansions are available to make more room in your Hangar for Dragons. To buy the expansions select the Hangar then select EXPANSIONS. This action costs runes. *Card Pack **Card Packs may contain resources, collection items and even Dragons for the player to collect. A free Mystery Card Pack is available to the player every 6 hours. A Rare Pack can be purchased from the store. This pack is guaranteed to have a Rare Dragon or better. A Premium Card Pack can be purchased from the store. This pack is guaranteed to have an exclusive Premium Dragon. Achievements *Astrid's house! (Rebuild Astrid's house) *Snotlout's house! (Rebuild Snotlout's house) *Fishlegs' house! (Rebuild Fishlegs' house) *Ruffnut & Tuffnut's house! (Rebuild Ruffnut & Tuffnut's house) *Eret's boat! (Rebuild Eret's boat) *Where is Gothi? (Find Gothi's Hut) (Spoiler: Very top of the Meade Hall) *Fish Hut! (Upgrade one fish Hut to level 3) *2 Fish Huts! (Upgrade two Fish Huts to level 3) *3 Fish Huts! (Upgrade three Fist Huts to level 3) *Sawmill! (Upgrade one Sawmill to level 3) *2 Sawmills! (Upgrade two Sawmills to level 3) *3 Sawmills! (Upgrade three Sawmills to level 3) *Dragonscale Cliff! (Rebuild the bridge to Dragonscale Cliff) *Stonetooth Plain! (Rebuild the bridge to Stonetooth Plain) *Odin's Footprint! (Rebuild the bridge to Odin's Footprint) *Loki's Jest! (Rebuild the bridge to Loki's Jest) *Thor's Shadow! (Rebuild the bridge to Thor's Shadow) *Stormfly! (Buy Stormfly in the Dragon Shop) *Hookfang! (Buy Hookfang in the Dragon Shop) *Meatlug! (Buy Meatlug in the Dragon Shop) *Barf and Belch! (Buy Barf and Belch in the Dragon Shop) *Monumental! (Upgrade Meade Hall to level 9) *Higher Learning! (Upgrade the Academy to level 8) *Fish for All! (Upgrade the Fish Basin to level 14) *Wood Overload! (Upgrade the Wood Stack to level 14) *Sheep Attack! (Knock over 10 sheep) *Lumberjack! (Remove 50 trees) *Stone crusher! (Remove 25 rocks) *Go Green! (Unlock Green Death) *Freyja's Field!(Unlock Freyja's Field) *Wake-up Call! (Unlock the Foreverwing) *Fit for a King! (Unlock the Bewilderbeast) *Piercing Scream! (Unlock the Screaming Death) *Gobber's Hut! (Rebuild Gobber's Hut) *Brokkr's Hold! (Rebuild the bridge to Brokkr's Hold) *Great Forge! (Build The Great Forge) *Berk Brawl! (Unlock Champions of Berk, Stage 1) *Dragonclff Clash (Unlock Champions of Berk, Stage 2) *Volcanic Eruption! (Unlock Champions of Berk, Stage 3) *Glacier Meltdown! (Unlock Champions of Berk, Stage 4) *The Reaper's Revenge! (Unlock Champions of Berk, Stage 5) *Sanctuary Showdown! (Unlock The Legendary Stage) *Take Five! (Win 5 Brawls) *On the Brawl! (Win 25 Brawls) *Won Hundred! (Win 100 Brawls) *On a Roll! (Win 5 Brawls in a row) *You're my Hero! (Upgrade a Heroic Dragon one level) *Like a Champ! (Upgrade a Champion Dragon one level) *Flawless! (Win a Brawl without losing a team member) *Double Take Down! (Defeat two Dragons with one attack) *Tree Stikes! (Defeat three Dragons with one attack) *Win Some, Lose Some! (Compete in 100 Brawls) *Three of a Kind! (Win a Brawl using 3 Heroic Dragons) Trivia *The developer of this game is a company called Ludia. They worked with DreamWorks Animation to make the game. *The game's storyline takes place before, during, and after the second movie. *The game has several differences from the franchise. **Hiccup encounters Valka several times before learning she's his mother. **Alvin the Treacherous is still an enemy of Berk. **Johann is still an ally of Berk. **Eret is among the dragon riders for some time and originally plans to learn to train dragons for Drago before changing sides. **Valka trains Toothless to his Titan stage instead of him triggering it himself. **Drago doesn't take the dragons after Stoick's death. Also, how Stoick died is not shown. **Mildew still tries to get rid of dragons and it is unknown if he was allied with Alvin or not. *Some of the dragon eggs in this game are inaccurate of the other ones in the official show or anywhere else shown officially, including the Whispering Death egg, which looks creamy-white with red spots in the Defenders of Berk show, but clear-white with a spiral (possibly the dragon) inside. *Players can get an exclusive look of the baby version of all dragons featured like Flightmares, Rumblehorns, Hotburples and others like Timberjacks and Snaptrappers. **However there are some baby dragons, like the Skrill, that may not be accurate as it is drastically different to the one in School of Dragons. Which one is correct is unknown. *This game is Number 1 on the free side of the Games for IOS devices. *Titan Wing Toothless has same design as Alpha Toothless, so there is a possibility that the Alpha Mode is only for Titan Wing Night Fury. Or the Alpha Mode is the same thing as the Titan Wing. *The most expensive dragon to buy with runes is the Screaming Death, which costs 150,000 runes. *Many different islands that you can search for dragon eggs on have made appearances in the books, television series, and movies. **The Monstrous Nightmare can be found on Lava-Lout Island. **The Smothering Smokebreath can be found on Raven Point. **The Deadly Nadder can be found in the Dragon's Nest. **The Typhoomerang can be found on Eel Island. **The Boneknapper can be found on Dragon Graveyard Island. **The Thornridge can be found on Dagur's Ship. **The Stormcutter can be found on the Isle of Night. **The Fireworm Princess can be found on Fireworm Island. **The Shivertooth can be found on Itchy Armpit. **The Grapple Grounder can be found on Breakneck Bog. **The Snow Wraith can be found on Hunter Island. ** The Night Terror can be found on Outpost Island (Dragon's Edge). *Before Battle Mode was released, there was a Battle Mode button. When you press this, an image will reveal of a Skrill, Monstrous Nightmare, Thunderdrum and other dragons in the background shooting boats and each other with a sign saying Coming Soon at the top. *Battle Mode is now known as Fleet Mode and there is another 'battle mode' known as Brawl. *Uncommon Dragons were used to be called Scarce Dragons, before it was changed. References External Links DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Official Facebook Rise of Berk Wiki Site Navigation Category:Mobile Apps Category:Video Games